Running Through The 80's
Prologue "What to do, what to do, what to do today? Any ideas, Lexi?" asked Rocket Slug. Lexi said, "How about time travel? Always wanted to go to the past and brush my teeth because I woke up at 9:00 and then the result was that I was late to school, thus giving me detention and getting a royal grounding by my parents. I hate being a princess." "BRILLIANCE! Or, was it the bagel?" exclaimed RS, standing up. "We'll build a time machine! Oh, and let's get some breakfast, too." "Okay. I'm pretty hungry anyway," said Lexi, standing up and dusting off her favorite bright purple jacket. The two walked into the family igloo, put some bagels in the toaster, and ate them outside. Then RS called in her little brother, Phineas34720, to help her build her time machine. Chapter 1: Phone Calls, Katie, and Time Travel, Oh My! Meanwhile, Agent Meltie was in the house talking on her phone when she heard the home phone ring. "So, like I was saying..." BRIIIIIIING! ".....it's a nice day to maybe....." BRIIIIIIING! "GRRRRRRRR! Gotta go, Christina. Good luck with that prank." BRIIIIIING! AM ran into the backyard holding the phone. RS answered. "Hello? Oh, hey Katie. Yes, you can come over. Alrighty then. Hee hee. Bye," RS put the phone by her butt. Katiewoowoo2 came into the backyard wearing her hard hat and swirly glasses from April Fool's day. "Hiya!!!!!" she shouted. "Let's get buildery!" They all built a top-notch time machine. Chapter 2: It's Go Time! AM came out, munching on a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Am attempted to shout, but it came out as, "MMM MMPH MMPH OO-INGPH?". Chunks of sandwich flew out of her mouth. "We're building a time machine? Wanna try it?" asked RS. AM crossed her arms, but then put them down and smiled. "Hold on a sec." She ran into the house and came back with her video phone. "It's go time." Chapter 3: Running Through The 80's The gang ran into the time machine and set it to "80's." They heard a loud ZAP!!! and with that, the machine went EXTREMELY fast. "YHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!!!!" shouted AM, covering her eyes. "It's okay, sis. We're in the 80's now," said Phineas, reassuring her. Agent M held up her video phone to film what happened, but it was gone! "WHERE'S MY PHONE?!?" she asked loudly. "We're in the eighties, when video phones weren't invented," said Lexi, reading out of a large book and wearing pink glasses. This plays as the gang literally, runs in the 80's. RS' hair stays the same, a simple side ponytail. "Not bad, not bad," RS brushed a tangly part out of her hair. The rest of the girls get side-tied hairdos, and Phineas' hair grows longer. "Nice," he commented. Katie's hair is so powerful, it knocks her hard hat off! Chapter 4: We're Not Stylish? The gang runs around, looking for the time machine, and they pass 80's penguins. "Where are you from, the future?" asked a blond penguin with a sweatband, a side ponytail, a pink leotard, black dancing shoes, and green flipper warmers. "Yes, yes we are," replied RS. The blond penguin rolled her eyes and said, "There's a store back there. And here are some coins. Get in style." And with that, she walked into a video game store for some new 8-bit Tails games. O_O The group split up, and each went to a different size department. Then they were in style, in whack, whatever you'd like to say. "I'VE FOUND IT!" shouted Phineas34720. "What?" asked RS. Phineas shouted, "THE TIME MACHINE!!!!!! I FOUND IT!!!!!!" YEAH GOOD WORK PHIN!!!!!!!! They piled in, and Lexi set it to "2010 Happyface State on Meme Street." They made it back in one piece and in stupid clothing. Result They made it back and kept the costumes for Halloween. See also * Lexi * Rocket Slug * Katiewoowoo2 * Phineas34720 * Agent Meltie External links *The song that played while they were running. *AM's scream. Category:Stories